OST
This is a complete list of all music and ambience tracks in-game, including a couple of unused ones from the files. Music # Main Menu #* #* The main Granny theme. Plays on the menu screen. # Forest Music #* #* #* The track played during the intro cutscene on the PC version. Part 1 begins as the Player approaches Granny's house, part 2 begins once they turn around to face Granny. # In-Game Music #* #* The background music that plays in-game. # Nightmare Music #* #* The background music that plays in Nightmare. # Hunt Music #* #* The hunt music that plays in Nightmare when Granny is chasing the Player. # Slendrina #* #* Slendrina's theme. Plays after Teddy is delivered. # See Mom #* #* The theme of Slendrina's mom. Plays when a Book is placed on the pedestal. # Game Over Scene 2 #* #* The guillotine game over music. # Escape Music #* #* #* The track played during the Car escape. Part 1 begins right as the player accelerates forward for the third time, part 2 plays during the cutscene after the player crashes through the wall. Ambience # In The Woods #* #*The unsetting noises heard by the player in the intro cutscene on the PC version. # Background Noise 1 #* #* Some sort of groaning. Loops on the menu screen. # Background Noise 2 #* #* Low droning ambience. Plays during the main game(?) # Background Noise Wave #* #* Low droning ambience. Plays during the main game(?) # Attic Sound #* #* Perhaps ghostly screams, or maybe just the wind. Plays in the Attic. # Hunt #* #* The looping heart beat that plays when Teddy is held or when the Spider or Crow has been killed. # End Scene #* #* The new basement game over ambience. # End Scene Outside #* The ambience played when the player escapes through the front door. #* The other sound plays when Granny flies toward the camera right before returning to the menu screen. # End Scene Outside #2 #* #* The ambience played when the player escapes through the front door. This is a slightly longer cut used for the extended ending when Teddy is delivered. Cut Content # In-Game Music #* #* The background music from Slendrina: The Forest, possibly used in a development build or earlier version of the game. Put on "indefinite hold" from 1.0 to 1.2 and was scrapped in 1.3. # Hunting Music #* #* The chase music from Slendrina: The Forest, possibly used in a development build or earlier version of the game. Put on "indefinite hold" from 1.0 to 1.2 and was scrapped in 1.3. # End Scene #* #* The original basement game over music, featuring frantic violins sourced from Insidious. Replaced in 1.3.2. Original A couple of tracks found in the files are slower and lower-pitched than the versions used in-game. # In-Game Music #* #* This track is sped up 1.3x in-game. # Nightmare Music #* #* This track is sped up 1.3x in-game. # Escape Music (Part 1) #* #* This track is sped up 1.1x in-game. # Teddy Hunt #* #* This track is sped up 1.9x in-game. Category:Important Pages Category:Version 1.0 Category:Version 1.1 Category:Version 1.2 Category:Version 1.3 Category:Version 1.3.2 Category:Version 1.4 Category:Version 1.5 Category:Version 1.6 Category:Version 1.6.1 Category:Version 1.7 Category:Version 1.0.5 Category:Version 1.4.0.1